


Don't Get Distracted.

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Distant/Distracted sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plant Monster Vaughn, Sensory Deprivation, Tentacles, Vines, vine tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: While Timothy does his homework, Vaughn gets a little handsy.





	Don't Get Distracted.

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/178696253850/dont-get-distracted

Timothy lay on the couch, body freckled and naked with soft, bright red hair still wet from a shower. He was at his computer, typing a college paper with his favorite study music blasting through his headphones. His head bobbed to the music, feet tapping to the beat.

He jumped when he felt something slither onto his leg, and glancing back, he smirked, seeing a very familiar green vine. He looked back at his paper and continued typing as the vine roamed. From across the apartment, in the kitchen, under windows that got sun most of the day, stood a gigantic pot with a five foot tall humanoid plant inside.

Vaughn, his plant boyfriend didn’t always need the dirt, only once a day for a few hours. The transformation had been hard, after Vaughn had accepted to be a guinea pig for some fast cash. His skin had been the first to change and when everything else had, they’d had many close calls. Now, they’d finally figured everything out and had Vaughn situated and  _ alive _ .

The perks, they’d found, were bountiful. Vaughn could extend vines from himself and he used them frequently on Timothy. Like now, when they wrapped around his legs, pulling them apart to expose himself to Vaughn. As he typed, he felt a slippery vine rub against his ass cheeks.

Biting his lip, Timothy continued his work, music drowning out any sounds he made. He had only the feel of that soft vine pressing into his asshole. He typed a new paragraph, working a little harder to concentrate on what the topic was and the more he concentrated, the more he felt the vine sliding inside him. It was thick, a little thicker than Vaughn normally made and it pressed his prostate extremely well.

His mouth fell open and he knew he was moaning loudly, but he could hear no outside noise. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, only to find that Vaughn stopped. Timothy swore and glared at this essay, knowing exactly what Vaughn wanted. He focused on his writing, typing a sentence out and gasping when Vaughn started back up. He could feel the smirk from across the space as Vaughn fucked him.

Time slowed as Tim’s mind was split, concentrating on his homework, but wanting all attention on the pleasure tingling through him. It was beginning to hurt, though, laying on his dick so he lifted his ass, resting on his elbows as he continued to type. He was even more exposed to Vaughn and felt vines wrap around his cock dangling between his legs. A smaller one wound around his balls, tightening just enough to prolong Tim from reaching the orgasm he desperately wanted.

He was halfway through his paper and he had no idea how he’d gotten there. Vaughn was pounding into him and stroking his cock slowly, making him crazy and still, he couldn’t stop working or Vaughn would stop. Tim was fighting to keep his eyes open and fingers typing. His hips jutted, shaking as he finally, hurtled into an orgasm, shooting onto the couch. No sound or scream he made penetrated the music.

Vaughn fucked him harder now and even continued when Tim squeezed his eyes shut and dug his head into the couch, riding each thrust, his head spinning. Vaughn pounded into him deeply as he came, bloating Tim’s stomach. Vaughn unloaded into Tim over and over, filling him and when there was no more room and it began to spill down his thighs, Vaughn stopped, cutting the flow off. He retracted from Tim, giving him a quick snap with a vine on his ass.

The music drummed into Tim, tired and dripping and full on the couch. His stomach was tight and aching and any movement sent a small stream of cum down his leg.

He jumped as he felt his ass cheeks being spread apart and an object was shoved inside, blocking the entrance. He laughed as the anal plug sat nice and firm in his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
